


びょうきなのだよ。 (You're Sick, Nanodayo)

by kotaka_kun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao isn't feeling all that great, but with a practice match with Seirin, you can't expect him to not participate. Especially when his best friend's pride is on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	びょうきなのだよ。 (You're Sick, Nanodayo)

Takao had been feeling shitty all week. It had started with a stuffy nose, then a bad cough. By Saturday, he had a fever of 103, and was dizzy and nauseous. He reached for his phone, about to call Shin-chan to tell him he wouldn’t be at practice today, but as he gripped his cell, it rang, and he fumbled with it, for a few moments, and managed to flip it open.

“Hello?” 

“Takao,” a familiar voice said.

“Ah, Shin-chan. What’s up?” It was out of habit that when he spoke to Midorima that he was cheerful. 

“I called to make sure you would be here on time. Knowing you, you were going to be late on a day as important as this.” Midorima said flatly. Takao blinked, and tried to remember what today was. After a long moment, there was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. “You don’t remember what today is, do you?”

“Sorry, I forgot.” Takao said with a laugh. Midorima sighed again. 

“We have a practice match today. Against Seirin.” Takao’s eyes flew to the calendar on the wall. That was today?

“Ah, right, right, sorry. I remember now. Our day to take revenge, huh?” Takao said, internally cursing. Of all days, today had to be the day that they were going against Seirin. 

“Exactly. Be here within the hour.” Midorima said, and hung up before Takao could protest. Takao sighed, and coughed harshly. He knew Shin-chan had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. He knew how much it meant to him. With a groan, he got up off of his bed, and went to the bathroom, popping a couple of fever reducers in his mouth, and gulping down water afterwards. He was pretty sure he’d be able to last long enough to win against Seirin. It was just a practice match, after all. 

* * *

It had only been half an hour of warming up and Takao already felt horrible. He knew that his fever was returning because of physical exertion. He could only imagine what would happen if he forced himself through the entire game. He decided that he’d tell the coach after the second quarter. That should give Shuutoku time to get enough points so that Seirin would have a difficult time catching up.

The game began, and Seirin was as aggressive as ever. Of course, Midorima’s three point shots quickly put them in the lead. Takao did his best to keep up and do his duties as the point guard, but he was undeniably sluggish, and he had made unusual miscalculations in his passing already. He had lost sight of Kuroko more than once, and he was just getting worse. His headache returned with a vengeance, and he was sweating more than he should. Seirin was quickly gaining the upper hand. Takao managed to pass several times to Midorima, who, as expected, made every single one of them. 

The coach called for a time out, and Shuutoku quickly made their way to their benches. 

Midorima watched as Takao swayed slightly as he walked back. Clearly, something was wrong. Takao had been anything but on top of his game today, and to miscalculate with his hawk eye? Impossible. Something was amiss. 

Takao was doing his best to listen to what the coach was saying, but everything was getting so blurry, he couldn’t focus. The room seemed to tilt sideways, and Takao swayed before stumbling and beginning to fall. 

“Takao.” Midorima’s voice was only slightly panicked as he took a quick step forward and caught his teammate before he could hit the floor. 

“Sorry, Shin-chan...” he started, but Midorima shushed him. He could feel the heat coming from Takao’s body through his jersey. 

“I will return shortly.” Midorima said, and before anyone could say anything, he helped Takao from the court. 

Takao was only partially aware that Midorima was leading him away. They were in the hallway when Takao’s legs gave out from under him. Without a word, Midorima picked him up bridal style, and carried him the rest of the way. 

When they arrived at the infirmary, Midorima carefully laid Takao on one of the beds, and covered him with a thick blanket. Midorima plopped down on the seat next to the cot, and sighed heavily.

“Shin-chan...?” Takao mumbled. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Midorima demanded quietly. “Were you planning on continuing like this the entire time?” Takao was silent, and Midorima huffed, taking off his glasses to wipe them. “You should know better, Takao. I didn’t think you’d be foolish enough to try to endure a fever throughout a game.” Takao managed a soft chuckle, earning him a glare from Midorima.

“But you were so excited for it, Shin-chan.” Takao said, his voice rough. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Fool. Did you think that we were so weak that we would not be able to win against Seirin without you?” Midorima asked coldly, putting his glasses back on. Takao didn’t know what to say. Shin-chan didn’t have to be so mean about it. He opened his mouth, but Midorima cut him off. “Besides, what would we do in our real game without our point guard? It’s just a practice match, Takao. You should not make me worry just because you’re foolish enough to overexert yourself in a practice match.” Takao gaped at Midorima.

“Shin-chan...?” Had Shin-chan just admitted to being worried about Takao? He couldn’t help but smile. Midorima huffed, and pushed up his glasses, his cheeks tinted pink ever so slightly. 

“Enough. Get some rest.” he said, and Takao sighed. 

“Fine.” Takao shifted and curled in on himself on his side. He looked up at Midorima, and after a few moments of silence, spoke again. “Hey, Shin-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask a favor of you?” he asked, biting back a small smile. 

“What is it? Water?” Midorima asked, and Takao shook his head. He slowly slid his hand out from under the covers. 

“Hold my hand?” Takao requested, his voice soft. He could see Shin-chan turn pink. 

“Fool. Are you a toddler?” Midorima asked haughtily. Despite his words, his hand came up and joined Takao’s on the bed. Takao beamed, and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, and brought their entwined hands closer to him. 

“Hey, Shin-chan?” he murmured. Midorima looked at him, an eyebrow raised. 

“What?”

“You can leave when I fall asleep, okay?”

“Hm.” Midorima said noncommittally. Truth be told, he had no intention of leaving Takao’s side. The two of them were silent for a few moments. 

“Hey, Shin-chan?”

“What is it now?” Midorima asked, slightly irritated.

“Thanks.” Takao mumbled, offering a smile up to his friend. Midorima blinked. 

“Fool. This is nothing to thank me for. Now sleep.” 


End file.
